Downhole measurement-while-drilling (“MWD”) or logging-while-drilling (“LWD”) tools, once assembled and powered on, will remain powered on whether the tool remains idle at a rig site or is being transported to a rig site. This is particularly true for those tools without means to communicate with an external device. As a result, non-production “power-on” time wastes tool power.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to an apparatus for communicating with a downhole tool including a sensor body comprising at least two electrodes electrically insulated from one another and an external control device configured to engage the two electrodes. Detection circuitry connected to the two electrodes is configured to monitor an electrical status across the two electrodes, through the external control device, and upon detecting a change in electrical status that matches a predefined pattern, communicate a command to power management circuitry to alter a power status of the downhole tool.
In another aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a method of communicating with a downhole tool using an apparatus comprising a sensor body having at least two electrodes electrically insulated from one another and an external control device configured to engage the two electrodes, the method including monitoring, with detection circuitry, through the external control device, an electrical status across the two electrodes, detecting a change in the electrical status that matches a predefined pattern, and transmitting a command to power management circuitry to alter a power status of the downhole tool.
In yet another aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate to a downhole tool, including an apparatus for communicating with the downhole tool to alter a power status of the downhole tool. The apparatus includes a sensor body comprising at least two electrodes electrically insulated from one another, an external control device configured to engage the two electrodes, detection circuitry embedded in the apparatus configured to monitor an electrical status across the two electrodes, through the external control device, and power management circuitry configured to alter a power status of the downhole tool upon receiving a command, wherein upon the detection circuitry detecting a change in the electrical status that matches a predefined pattern, the power management circuitry is commanded to alter a power status of the downhole tool.